


Star Pupil

by rowdyhooligan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cunnilingus, Explicit Language, F/F, Femslash, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 13:40:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16873917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rowdyhooligan/pseuds/rowdyhooligan
Summary: Once serving as Crowley’s right hand demon, the reader turns to Rowena for help when banished from court.





	Star Pupil

**Author's Note:**

> cross-posted from tumblr: I combined two prompts for this one: @my-name-is-not-julia: You’re a powerful but novice witch. Rowers offers to train you. Heaps of sexual tension. Ends with… Well I think you know AND @she-who-hesitates-disintegrates: Hey can I request a Rowena and reader drabble where the reader is one of Crowley’s right hand demons but after being tricked by another demon Crowley thinks the reader is a threat and he casts her out of hell for good. With nowhere else to go she asks to join Rowena’s mega coven who instantly takes her under her wing.

You wanted to scream in frustration and rage. All of your hard work- decades of loyal service- tossed aside because of a two-bit crossroads demon. Somehow the low level scrub had turned your king against you. You: his most loyal, his right hand. If there was ever a problem in the court- unruly subjects, troublesome pretenders and would be usurpers- you were the one sent to handle the matter, which you did with ruthless efficiency.

Perhaps that was your failing. That very skill and prowess was used against you until all Crowley saw was a threat to his throne. The increasingly paranoid king couldn’t bare the idea of a demon almost as strong as he was to be so close to the center of power. It was only your record of faithful service that spared your life. When he cast you out from the court, it was with the warning to never return on pain of death.

Which brought you here. As much as it galled you to seek out aid- especially her aid- you’d made many enemies serving Crowley and now they were all coming out of the woodwork. In the last few days, you had to fight off several demons trying to take you out now that you no longer had Crowley’s protection. Although they’d been dispatched with ease, you knew that there would be more coming after you; what you needed was power, the power to make them all think twice.

Raising a hand to knock on the ornately carved door, it swung open before you could make contact. The redheaded witch didn’t say a word, merely smirked and stood aside for you to enter. The interior of the spacious mansion was just as gaudy as the opulent outside suggested, Greek columns and tacky furniture as far as the eye could see. Glancing around disdainfully, you strode inside, the heels of your shoes clacking against the cold marble floors.

“Well, well- imagine my surprise to hear that my son’s favorite pet was banished.” She didn’t bother hiding the amusement in her voice. “Come in, come in, make yourself at home. The owners won’t be back for quite some time, so it’s just us girls.”

Shifting about uncomfortably, you forced out, “I need your help.”

“Och straight to business, no wonder Fergus was so fond of you. Come now, let’s have a cup of tea and you can grovel to your heart’s content.”

She sashayed past you, the train of her gown brushing against your shoes. Gritting your teeth, you followed, the scent of her perfume trailing like a cloud. She bustled about the cavernous kitchen, setting a kettle on and pouring the two of you some tea. You accepted your cup reluctantly, taking a sip when she eyed you expectantly. The brew was actually better than you anticipated, and you took a deeper drink as she looked on in smug approval.

“So tell me dear- what’s got you all fired up, hmm? Why have you come seeking me out?”

“I need your help. I…I want you to teach me magic. Please.”

“If I remember correctly, you were never my biggest fan when I was in residence at court,” she reminded you, sipping from her teacup.

“You were trying to usurp-,” you broke off, pushing your cup to the side and rose to your feet. “Forget it. I shouldn’t have come here. We can’t talk for more than ten seconds without getting into an argument- asking you for help is pointless.”

“Sit down,” she commanded, steel in her voice, and you found yourself obeying. “Now, despite the fact that we’ve had our…differences in the past, I’m willing to look past them if you truly do wish to learn from me.”

That was the last thing you expected to hear. “Really?”

“Aye. It’ll be interesting to see how quickly a demon can pick up on the finer intricacies of magic.”

“I- thank you.”

“Don’t thank me yet, dear, we’ve a great deal of work ahead,” she said, taking another sip of tea. “So what do you say we get started, shall we?”

***Several months later***

“Come now, don’t tell me I’ve wasted all my time.”

You growled at her, frustrated and exhausted. “You try getting out of a straight jacket sometime and tell me how easy it is.”

“Now now, don’t get testy with me- you’re the one who wanted to learn this spell, I’ll remind you,” Rowena said. “You’ve no trouble with the incantation when said out loud, now you need to master casting it nonverbally.”

Resisting the urge to stamp your foot like a child, you paced the perimeter of the devil’s trap, forcing yourself to calm down. The months with Rowena had been one long lesson in patience; the witch had a way of getting under your skin better than any demon ever could, something that irritated you as much as it amused you.

When you discovered an incarnation capable of destroying devil’s traps, you insisted that she teach you. The idea of never being vulnerable to a trap again was too tempting to pass up. She agreed on the condition you learn how to cast it nonverbally as well; after all, she pointed out, what good is a spell if your enemies know you’re casting it? As much as you hated to admit it, she had a point. But casting without words was much harder than you’d anticipated and after several hours of trying, you were exhausted and angry.

Focusing your mind the way she taught you, the words came easily, the incantation ingrained into your memory. You pushed your power outward, striking the invisible barrier. Concentrating on a single inch of the painted sigil, you bore down with the full brunt of your power, willing the line to break. Your eyes squeezed tightly shut, the room began to shake, pictures rattling off the walls and crashing to the floor in a tinkle of glass. Still you continued, shoving and pushing with all your might until finally the trap gave way.

The floor cracked, breaking the sigil enough for you to be free of its effects. Eyes springing open when the oppressive weight of the trap no longer held you, a wave of elation swept through your body: you’d destroyed a trap using only your mind. So pleased were you with your accomplishment, it took a moment to register the sounds of delicate clapping.

Rowena watched you, something very close to pride in her eyes. Her gaze raked over you, flitting to your heaving chest and satisfied smile before meeting your eyes. “Well done, dear- I knew you had it in you.”

Stepping over the broken line triumphantly, you tipped your head in her direction. “I have you to thank for it.”

“I’m sorry, what was that? Is that a wee bit of gratitude I hear in your voice?” she asked teasingly.

Rolling your eyes, you were just tired enough to let down your guard and play along. Bowing deeply, you said, “Many thanks, oh glorious queen, for graciously taking me in and teaching me your arts.”

“Well now, that is a sight I could get used to,” she replied, her voice full of honeyed heat.

Straightening, you tried not to let the sudden flash of desire register on your face. In the months spent studying under her, there’d been no end to a certain…tension…between the two of you. It left you feeling restless, like the calm before the storm. You allowed your eyes to flit over her petite frame; not for the first time, it occurred to you just how enticing the redhead was. So much power and force of will wrapped up in such a delectable package.

Rowena preened under the attention, slinking closer, circling you like a predator. “You know dear, you’ve come a long way from the banished demon who turned up on my door- I daresay you’re one of the strongest demons in all of Hell now. If my son didn’t fear you before, he certainly will now. Or perhaps he’ll seek to call you back to his side; after all, who wouldn’t want such a formidable demon at their right hand?”

“Forgive my bluntness but I don’t give a damn what Crowley wants, not anymore. The day he cast me out he lost any loyalty I felt.”

“Mmm, that is gratifying to hear,” she nearly purred, “it would be a shame to lose the best pupil I’ve ever had just when we’ve tapped into your true potential.”

“Agreed- there’s still a great deal I want to learn from you,” you replied, tracking her movements with amusement and growing lust.

“Oh? Well, as luck would have it, there’s a great deal I’ve still to teach. And I’m a very, very ‘hands on’ instructor.” Trailing her fingers across your shoulders, she came to a stop in front of you with mischief and something else dancing in her eyes, practically daring you to make the first move.

The months of tension simmering between you came to a boil. You barely caught her pleased grin as you reached out to tug her closer, taking her lips in a fiery kiss. There was no hesitation as she returned it just as fiercely, her arms wrapping around you, your lips and tongues tangling together. The taste of her was indescribable, something as sinful and decadent as the woman herself.

You nipped harshly at her lower lip, flicking the tip of your tongue over the wound. She retaliated by scratching down your back, her nails digging into the unyielding flesh. Gliding your hands down her sides, you cupped her pert ass before gripping onto the backs of her thighs. Taking the hint, she allowed you to lift her off her feet, winding her legs around your waist. Unhampered by her slight weight, you made your way easily to the closest available surface, a sturdy desk just big enough to splay her out on. By the time you remembered she might need air and broke the kiss, Rowena was nearly as red as her hair, pale skin flushed with arousal as well as a lack of oxygen.

She didn’t seem to mind. “Don’t just stand there admiring the view,” she quipped.

“Yes, my queen.”

She let out a thrilled little gasp when you pulled up a chair, jerking her forward until her hips were flush with edge of the desk. Too impatient to wait now that you were finally acting on all the tension between you, you plopped down in front of her, pushing at the hem of her gown. She helpfully raised it for you, the material bunching at her trim waist. A fresh rush of slick went straight through your core at the sight of her uncovered pussy, no panties in the way to obscure the sight of her red curls.

“Well get on with it.”

Shooting her a halfhearted glare, you flashed obsidian eyes at her, a reminder not to push too hard. She refused to be intimidated, wiggling her hips impatiently. You decided she needed a lesson of her own; one doesn’t take a demon to bed and start making demands. Using your powers, you wrapped her in a cocoon, pinning her down until she was unable to move. Rowena glared at you in mock annoyance, a sharp retort on the tip of her tongue when you flooded her mouth with more power to create a makeshift gag.

“As much as I’d love to hear that lovely brogue screaming for me, I like the sight of you helpless much more.”

You didn’t give her a chance to react, placing a delicate kiss to her left ankle before draping it over your shoulder. Repeating the action with her other leg, you ran your fingers up and down her calves, massaging and stroking, leaving fiery tendrils in their wake. Her breathing hitched as you began kissing your way up her legs, scooting the chair closer. Her folds glistened in the dim light, beckoning you.

Planting a sloppy, open mouthed kiss to the crook of her knee, you moved higher still, sucking a mark onto the fragile skin of her inner thigh. She actually whimpered, doing her damndest to fight against the hold of your power. The scent of her arousal surrounded you like a heady perfume, sending a throb of desire through you. You weren’t quite ready to give her the satisfaction she craved however; you wanted her frantic for you first.

Nibbling at the soft skin of her hip, you dragged your tongue to her bellybutton, dipping it inside briefly. The muscles of her stomach quivered at the touch and you didn’t bother hiding your smug grin. The fabric of her gown prevented you from going any higher; taking it in both hands, you tore right up the middle, leaving her completely exposed to your gaze. Her tiny squeak of disapproval melted into a throaty moan as you licked your way up to her breasts. Bent nearly in half, she looked absolutely delicious and you couldn’t wait to devour her.

Laving at one of her nipples, you suckled at her, scraping your teeth along her tender skin. Rowena was panting hard beneath you, her head thrown back as you brought a hand up to tease her other nipple, pinching and rolling it between your thumb and forefinger. She was so responsive, trying with all her might to buck against you. Slick panties sticking to your skin, you rubbed your thighs together in search of friction.

Pulling off of her with a wet pop, your eyes faded back to their normal color as you sat back in the chair. Wrapping your arms around her thighs, you held Rowena open and finally sampled what she had to offer. Tracing the seam of her folds, you lapped up the evidence of her arousal, moaning at the taste of her. Wiry curls prickled at your nose as you dove in with gusto, licking and slurping at her puffy lips. Needy whines fell from her as you pushed her higher, her thighs trembling in your grasp.

When you released your power’s hold on her, she arched into you on instinct, chasing the pressure of your tongue. She was still unable to speak, as you had yet to remove the gag silencing her, and could only make animalistic sounds of need as you fucked her with your mouth. Seeing the polished and elegant witch so desperate was more enticing than it had any right to be.

Pressing impossibly closer, you wiggled your tongue into her channel, determined to push her over the edge. Scooping out her slick with relish, you released your grip on one of her thighs to pop open the button on your jeans, working a hand inside your soaked panties. Slipping a finger inside your drenched channel, you fucked yourself in time to the steady rhythm of your tongue.

Rowena was absolutely shameless in her pursuit of pleasure, slim fingers curling into tight fists as she rocked against your mouth. One of her hands came down to cradle the top of your head, directing you exactly where she needed. You allowed it, just as eager as she was to feel her come on your tongue. The fluttering of her inner walls around your tongue was the first warning sign of her impending orgasm. Licking a line up to her clit, you sucked the swollen pearl into your mouth, rubbing rough circles around your own aching bud as you sent her crashing into release.

Her heels dug into your back as the delectable tang of her spilled across your tongue; she arched off the desk with a garbled moan of your name. Greedily slurping up her slick, you were relentless as you drew her orgasm out, fucking yourself harder on your own fingers. You could tell the moment the pleasure grew to be too much, her hands attempting to push you away instead of pulling you closer. Drawing away with a gasp, you came hard, your pussy spasming around your fingertips.

Resting your forehead on her thigh, you rode out your climax, your eyes flashing black as pleasure so intense it bordered on pain crashed over you in waves. Rutting helplessly on your own hand, you felt her shift under you as she slipped her arms free of the tattered remains of her gown and sat up, a gentle hand brushing back the sweaty strands of hair plastered to your face. Rowena crooned in a language you didn’t understand, waiting as you gradually slowed the frantic movement of your hips, slumping boneless against her.

It was quiet for several minutes as you both recovered, with only the pounding of her heart and your combined panting to disturb the silence. Forcing yourself upright, you slid your fingers free from your drenched heat, the digits coated in your slick. Rowena surprised you by taking your hand in hers and bringing it to her mouth, a jolt of fresh desire going through you when she wrapped those lush, pink lips around your fingers to suck them clean.

Watching her, black eyes burning with renewed need, a sense of dark satisfaction bubbled up inside you. This woman- this cunning, tempestuous, vibrant woman- was either going to be your making or your undoing. Releasing your hand with one final lick, she gave you a self-satisfied smile, looking like the cat who got the cream. Returning it with one of your own, you eased her legs off of your shoulders and rose to your feet.

Hopping off of the desk, waltzing past you naked as the day she was born, Rowena headed for the bedroom, shooting an expectant look your way over her creamy shoulder as if to ask ‘well?’. Smile growing wider, you followed after her willingly. Whatever else, whether she proved to be your salvation or your destruction, one thing was certain- you were in for one hell of a ride.


End file.
